onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Usopp-un
General Information | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 7 | Difficulty1 = Ultimate | Conditions1 = | Manuals = }} Experience Notes *This mission was initially announced as "Clash!! Sogeking". The event was to start on April 1st, April Fool's day! Also, Usopp's birthday! Only when the event came, there was no Sogeking, only Fat Usopp was to be found! *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *20 Stamina is a 100% drop rate for Fat Usopp. *There is a chance to drop manuals of Usopp, Usopp Usopp Golden Pound, Usopp Impact, Usopp Tabasco Star, and Sogeking *Cotton Candy drops are random How to Beat Clash?! Usopp FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This level is filler and not difficult. It is actually very easy, and even very new players should be able to finish this. You won't need to prepare anything special for this level that won't be ready as a result of your turtle prep. Recommended Captains *any 2.5x ATK captain or better for speed run *DeCalvan Brothers Brothers’ Bond,Inazuma Revolutionary Army or Monet Donquixote Pirates: There are several stages where Usopp casts Resilience. These captains will perform a Post Attack Damage move to kill Usopp and save you wait time. *Any legend or strong captain that enables you to bring units or characters will do. *Baccarat Gran Tesoro Concierge for stamina efficient farming. Yes, this FN is so easy you can do it with Baccarat and won't face any difficulties. Of course Swift-Saber Haruta (the RR version of Baccarat) or Captain Buggy will work well too. Recommended Support Units *Any beatstick to support your captain. *Any health cutter like Hawk Eyes Mihawk to speed up taking down Usopp the boss *If you don't have the recommended captains you can bring along a unit that can cause Poison or any unit with a special that deals damage to remove the can't-be-killed buff. Best F2P unit that can deal a lot of damage with a special is Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage aka Monster Chopper. It will save you a few turns if you can have the special ready in time, otherwise don't worry about it and just wait for it to end. *Iron Fist Fullbody: Highly recommended to take out the unit on stage 6 who has incredibly high defense. Recommended Sockets Level 3 anti-lock is preferred for Stage 5 though not required. Recommended Teams Really, anything works. This stage is super easy. We'll be impressed if you CAN lose. Reddit thread listing a number of different Baccarat teams: https://fj.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/5o9lvi/post_your_usoppn_baccarat_teams_here/ Reddit thread listing a number of speed teams: https://fj.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/5o91g5/quickest_usoppn_team/ 20 Stamina Walkthrough orb on a strong (1000+ damage) character to finish your attack chain to take him out. Else, you'll just have to grind through hitting the lobster over and over until it falls. It should still fall before it attacks, but even if it attacks these units are so weak there's nothing to be concerned about. Decalan Bros won't cause more than 1 damage to these units. | 3Boss = Evolvers | 3HP = - | 3AttackPattern = - | 4Image = Usoppn - 4.jpg | 4Enemies = Usopp'n | 4Tips = Take out the grunts. Usopp'n will put up a preempive Resiliance so that he can't die for 3 turns. Of course, Poison, Post Attack Damage, or a Base Damage will break this and allow you to pass. | 4Boss = Usopp'n | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = - | 5Image = Usoppn - 5.jpg | 5Enemies = Grunts | 5Tips = Activate your Bind Reduction special as you won't have any attack bonus while your captain is locked. Even if you wait it out, these units don't hit hard and have a long Cooldown. | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively locks both captains for three turns. | 6Image = Usoppn - 6.jpg | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 6Tips = This stage tends to give the unpreparred a challenge. The Yellow Marine in front has freakishly strong defense. Of course, Poison, Post Attack Damage, or a Base Damage will break this and allow you to pass. Most people use their Iron Fist Fullbody here as his HP is super low. If you Vista is ready, you can use him as well to clear out the Seahorse as well. | 6Boss = Marine | 6HP = Close to 1 million defense. | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Usoppn - 7.jpg | 7Enemies = Usopp'n | 7Tips = Usopp deals such a small amount of damage. When his health falls below 50% he deals a 70% of your remaining HP move and puts up a Resiliance shield. He then goes on a 13 turn cooldown which is nothing to be afraid of. To save time, use your third Poison, Post Attack Damage, or Base Damage unit to break this and finish the level. The advantage of saving your Poison unit for now is if you one-shot Usopp, you can skip his animation and the poison just takes him out on your first move. | 7Boss = Usopp'n | 7HP = 150,000 | 7AttackPattern = Deals a small amount of damage until his health falls below 50%. Once it does, he deals a 70% of your remaining health attack and puts up a 4 turn Resilience so he can't be killed. He won't attack for 13 more turns so it's nothing to be scarred of. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes